Au Nom de la Liberté
by Shad'Elbereth
Summary: Nourth Djirk, Kull aux étranges origines, réveille par accident un puissant esprit : Ter Iksen, Dame Liberté. Et la voilà prise dans un combat qui n'est pas le sien, contrainte d'être garante de la parole d'un de ses ancêtres...
1. Lisez!

**Eheh, j'inaugure la partie french d'Eragon (je vais pas beaucoup être lue, je le sens ')**

**Disclamer : Nourth Djirk est môa, alors que personne n'y touche (il en va de même pour Iksen et l'Ashtasol, cherchez nulle part c'est de Made in Scalla-la-Folle ') Par contre, Eragon et toute la clique, ainsi que le monde appartiennent à Paolini (que voulez-vous, j'ai peut-être aussi 15 ans mais je suis encore loin de sortir un bouquin ')**

**Bon alors, un chapitre plutôt court pour le début, mais on a jamais demandé à une fanfic d'être longue :P (quoique…)**

**Enfin si vous passez par ici (oh miracle !) n'oubliez pas le petit "go" en bas à gauche, ça fait toujours chaud au cœur !**

**Bon allez, je vous lâche avec mon blabla inutile, bonne lecture !**

Le soleil s'était levé voilà quelques heures sur l'Helgrind, mais il ne changeait hélas pas grand chose à l'atmosphère glacial qui y régnait.

Ce n'était certes que le début de l'automne, mais il semblait que même le plus aride des étés ne pourrait réchauffer cette terre désolée, sinistre et sombre.

« Même Beor en pleine tempête paraîtrait chaleureuse à côté » pensa Nourth Djirk, jetant un regard inquiet à l'un des pics.

Le chemin depuis Ithrö Zhâda n'avait pas été sans embûche, la plupart des soldats étaient fourbus par cette marche si longue à travers des régions qui ne les avaient pas encore vraiment accepté, mais ils se devaient de continuer, car ils étaient des Kulls, la fine fleur des armées Urgales. Surtout Nourth, ils ne lui pardonneraient aucune faiblesse, parce qu'elle n'était qu'une femelle, qu'un être faible et sans corne.

D'un gabarit qui ferait pâlir plus d'un Humain, elle paraissait pourtant bien ridicule à côté de ses gigantesques congénères, ce qui l'avait toujours forcée à se rabattre sur les tactiques plutôt que la force brute. C'est ce qui lui a permis d'atteindre l'Elite, mais elle était réaliste : son rang ne tenait qu'à un fil.

-On dit qu'un esprit est enfermé dans ces roches, lâcha d'une voix peu rassurée un guerrier à ses côtés, comme pour briser ce silence de malaise.

-C'est ce que disent nos anciens, acquiesça Nourth. Tout comme certains Humains prétendent que ces pics sont des divinités… Ne te fie pas trop aux vieilles histoires de grands-mères, Grekosh, ce n'est pas digne d'un guerrier.

L'Urgal la fusilla du regard, mais elle l'ignorait, elle en avait l'habitude.

Elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi on les avait envoyés ici, prendre des soldats Humains auraient été bien plus simple, mais étrangement l'Ushnark avait préféré les Kulls… Etait-ce une opération si controversée que ça ?

Elle avait risqué la question au Chef de Troupe, le premier jour, mais apparemment les ordres ne consistaient qu'à se rendre à un certain point et attendre d'autres instructions… Guère rassurant.

Il n'y avait maintenant plus un seul murmure dans les rangs, seul le bruit du sol gelé craquelant sous leurs bottes cloutées et les cris d'un oiseau de proie parvenaient à leurs oreilles.

Le regard de l'Urgale se perdait dans le vide quand tout à coup la marche s'arrêta. Levant les yeux vers leur Chef, elle pu en effet remarquer qu'il ordonnait une halte.

Il avait d'ailleurs adopté un comportement plus qu'étrange, observant la paroi rocheuse sur leur droite, comme s'il y cherchait un passage ou autre.

-Djirk ! beugla-t-il soudain.

Nourth sursauta, elle était la seul Djirk de cette division, donc il devait s'adresser à elle.

-Toujours présente, Chef, articula-t-elle en vitesse.

Le géant lança un regard froid dans sa direction, comme s'il avait voulu jauger son talent.

-Vous savez lire, je crois.

-Oui, Chef… répondit-elle en baissant la voix, haussant un sourcil d'incompréhension.

-Alors venez ! dit-il d'un ton qui ne laissait pas le loisir de répliquer.

D'un pas peu assuré, elle s'approcha de la roche lisse qu'examinait le guerrier, et pu en effet y remarquer des signes vagues qu'il avait du y avoir un écrit.

Lentement, elle approcha sa main couverte de fourrure couleur cuivre et chassa la poussière qui s'était imprégnée dans les gravures.

-Urkon ey Orlog ! s'exclama-t-elle, reculant d'un pas.

-Alors ? s'impatienta le Chef.

-C… C'est de l'Ashtasol, bafouilla-t-elle.

-Lisez, ordonna-t-il.

Acquiesçant machinalement, l'Urgale se rapprocha à nouveau.

-D… Dame des Cieux, Dame Liberté, jadis vous voli…

-Je vous ai dit de lire, pas de traduire !

-Mais vous êtes fou, puisque je vous dis que c'est de l'Ashtasol ! tenta-t-elle, blême.

-Lisez ! cria-t-il d'un ton sans réplique.

Elle déglutit avec difficulté, replaçant ses yeux apeurés sur les inscriptions.

-Pourquoi ont-ils écrit ça… ? souffla-t-elle, les yeux rivés sur les runes.

-Ne posez pas de questions : lisez !

-Ca sonne comme une incantation, continua-t-elle d'une voix paniquée, comme si elle n'avait rien entendu. Si les Anciens l'ont mise là c'est qu'il y a forcément une raison, il y a toujours une raison, ce ne peut être autrement.

-Lisez ou je vous fais jeter du haut de cette falaise ! rugit le Kull.

Sentant ses mains trembler, l'Urgale serra ses poings, laissant machinalement ses yeux glisser vers la chute vertigineuse qui la guettait de l'autre côté du chemin de montagne.

Elle secoua la tête, se répétant encore une fois qu'elle était Kull à présent, et que les superstitions et autres baratins ne devaient plus l'encombrer… Pourtant il y avait une raison à l'abandon de l'oral de cette langue, l'Ashtasol était dangereux, puissant mais dangereux…

Pourtant, selon le raisonnement pragmatique qu'elle se devait désormais d'appliquer, il y avait plus de chance de mourir d'une chute de dizaines de mètres de haut que de la prononciation de quelques mots.

« Oui, c'est ça… Ce ne sont que des mots, dis les vite et tu en auras fini ! »

-Ter fey Nish, Ter Iksen, oyelo var lim, oyelo nish, sey kinter epatoutem, kranteren. Iksen, seyli, Ter fey Nish eylin.

Nourth frissonna un instant, prononcer à voix haute cette langue morte mille fois maudite demandait un effort bien plus que surhumain.

Après la peur, elle sentait en elle la colère lui monter au nez, cet imbécile lui avait fait violer le plus sacré des serments : ne jamais user de la Langue Proscrite.

-Voilà j'ai lu, satisfait ? persifla-t-elle en se retournant.

Soudain elle sentit une vive douleur dans son dos, comme si quelqu'un lui y enfonçait une lame glaciale et brûlante à la fois.

La dernière chose qu'elle vit, c'était les yeux horrifiés de ce qui avait été un Chef de Brigade chez les Kulls…

**C'est court ? Je vous avais prévenu eh bien j'essaierai d'écrire la suite dés que possible !**

**Bye !**

**NB : Une review fait toujours plaisir, XD**


	2. Qui es tu?

**Je suis de retour, pour vous imposer la suite, lol !**

**Bon ben j'en ai pas encore fini avec ma pauvre Nourth, là elle va continuer à souffrir… Faudrait quelqu'un pense à appeler SPUEFPAS (Société Protectrice des Urgals Envoyés au Front Par des Auteurs Sadiques)**

**Disclamer : Nourth Djirk est môa, alors que personne n'y touche (il en va de même pour Iksen et l'Ashtasol, cherchez nulle part c'est de Made in Scalla-la-Folle) Par contre, Eragon et toute la clique, ainsi que le monde appartiennent à Paolini (que voulez-vous, j'ai peut-être aussi 15 ans mais je suis encore loin de sortir un bouquin)**

**RaR :**

**Seydrune : J'attends toujours ta 2ème review :P Ou sinon, oui c'est vrai ça va pas vraiment être centré sur Eragon, mais bon je l'ai pas éjecté non plus (sinon je vais me faire lyncher, lol. Par contre ne t'inquiète pas, il y aura bien Nourth l'Urgale, mais ce ne sera pas uniquement sur elle…**

**Kyotsuki-le-Schizophrene : L'Ashtasol est une langue que j'avais inventé pour une fiction originale sur les Orques, alors bon comme c'est le même type, je l'ai reprise… C'est pas vraiment comme la Langue Ancienne tel que Paolini la décrit, mais bon disons que c'est une cousine proche ;) Merci pour le compliment, sinon, ça fait toujours plaisir :P**

**Bonne lecture !**

Noir, sombre, chaud, l'atmosphère était lourd, compressé. Nourth ne voyait rien, en fait aucun de ses sens ne semblait fonctionner normalement… Etait-ce ça la mort ?

Non, elle sentait quand même quelque chose, ou plutôt le ressentait, le devinait par un sens qu'elle ne pouvait décrire.

Elle se savait debout, immobile, et sentait autour d'elle quelque chose, une présence multiple, un être unique mais large qui l'entourait de toute part, comme une prison de chair.

« Qui es-tu ? »

La voix venait de toute part, elle sonnait comme un grognement mais elle restait parfaitement intelligible.

L'Urgale ne bougeait pas, immobile. Elle lançait des regards inquiets autour mais elle ne distinguait rien, elle ne faisait que ressentir, ressentir cette masse oppressante autour d'elle.

« Qui es-tu ? » s'impatienta la voix.

La chose n'avait rien d'humain –ni même d'ailleurs d'humanoïde-, elle respirait la puissance… et surtout lui donnait l'impression que la créature la tuerait sans remord si elle restait muette plus longtemps.

« Nourth, je m'appelle Nourth Djirk » murmura-t-elle, effrayée.

« Ce n'est qu'un nom, qui es-tu ? » grogna la chose.

La créature semblait vouloir une réponse précise, mais comment savoir ce qu'elle voulait ?

« Une simple Urgale… »

« Faux, une simple Urgale ne prononce pas la Langue des Ashtaleins ! Qui es-tu ? »

La chose rugissait presque, l'air autour de Nourth tremblait.

« Une Kull, je ne suis qu'une Kull je vous assure ! » tenta-t-elle, apeurée.

« Mensonge » hurlait la chose. « Mensonge, tout ceci n'est que mensonge et dissimulation ! »

L'Urgale crut un instant que sa fin était venue, que la créature resserrerait l'étreinte et l'écrabouillerait comme un vulgaire insecte.

« Qui es-tu ? »

La voix était de nouveau calme, calme mais insistante. Nourth baissa la tête.

« Je suis Nourth Djirk, fille de Kheylas Djirk… »

« Qui était-ce ? »

Un début, la créature avait légèrement changé son discourt… C'était de ce côté-là qu'elle voulait sa réponse.

Un frisson lui traversa l'échine, elle aurait préféré que ce soit sur un sujet… moins délicat.

« Le fils de Perlock Djirk… ? » tenta-t-elle.

La chose grogna de mécontentement, ce n'était bien sur pas cette branche qu'elle voulait.

« … et de Beygorah Kohor, aussi. » rajouta-t-elle en vitesse.

« Et qui était Beygorah Kohor ? » questionna encore l'être.

« La fille de… » commença-t-elle, mais la créature se remit à grogner.

Elle ne pouvait continuer éternellement à remonter son arbre généalogique, elle savait ce que la chose voulait entendre…

« Je… Je suis Nourth Djirk, petite fille de Beygorah Kohor de la lignée d'Eyrstol le Maudit… » finit-elle par dire, tremblante.

Il y eut un lourd silence pendant un instant, comme si la chose réfléchissait à l'implication de ces faits.

Eyrstol le Maudit… Si la société Urgale avait su qu'il lui restait des descendants, les Kulls les auraient pourchassés jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive…

L'héritage était lourd, plus lourd qu'une épée, plus lourd que les Montagnes du Beor, plus lourde peut-être que l'atmosphère qu'il régnait en ce moment même.

« Pourquoi est-il maudit ? »

« Parce qu'il a reçu la malédiction des Ashtaleins… »

« Quel était la malédiction ? »

« La connaissance de la Langue Maudite… »

« Quel est cette langue ? »

« Nous l'appelons… l'Ashtasol. »

« Et pourquoi est-elle maudite ? »

Où voulait-elle donc en venir ? Elle ne cessait de poser des questions, toujours les mêmes questions…

« Je ne comprends… » tenta-t-elle.

« Pourquoi est-elle maudite ? » répéta la chose, insistante.

« Elle sert à la Magie ! » dit-elle, comme si ça répondait à tout.

« Pourquoi la Magie serait-elle néfaste ? »

« Parce que… Parce que la Magie n'apporte que malheurs, tout le monde le sait ! »

« Peux-tu en témoigner ? »

« Les faits sont là, jamais la Magie n'a apporté plus de bien que de… »

« Peux-tu en témoigner _personnellement _? » insista la chose.

« Eh bien heu… » bafouilla-t-elle.

Elle hésita un moment, elle n'avait jamais eu affaire avec la Magie, excepté…

« Il y a quelques instants, j'étais avec ma troupe sur les flancs de l'Helgrind, et maintenant, à cause de la Langue Proscrite, je me suis réveillée dans l'obscurité, enfermée par vous, qui que vous soyez… » articula-t-elle d'une voix rauque, le cœur serré.

« En quoi est-ce mauvais ? » continua la chose, inlassable.

« Je… je l'ignore encore, je ne sais même pas ce que j'ai fait… »

« Tu m'as libéré, ça te suffit ? »

Elle garda un moment le silence, comme pour réfléchir.

« Libéré quoi… ? » risqua-t-elle.

« La Liberté. »

« La Liberté est morte ! » dit-elle, plus violemment qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Cela faisait partie des légendes les plus basiques de son peuple : la Liberté est morte le jour où les Dragonniers ont pris le pouvoir.

« Et maintenant grâce à toi elle revit. »

Les yeux de l'Urgale s'écarquillèrent, ce ne pouvait être…

« Et maintenant dis-moi, qui es-tu ? »

La jeune Urgale releva la tête, tout concordait, maintenant elle comprenait où la chose voulait en venir.

« Je suis Nourth Djirk, la garante du serment d'Eyrstol, clama-t-elle haut et fort. Et vous, qui êtes-vous ? »

« Les tiens m'appelaient jadis Ter Iksen, retiens ce nom, Nourth Djirk, car désormais nos destins sont liés. »

La présence autour d'elle sembla soudain se dissiper, et bientôt l'Urgale revit la lumière…

**Eheh, je suis sadique de m'arrêter là… Bah ça sera le même tarif, attendez le prochain chapitre :P**

**Et n'oubliez pas le "bouton magique à reviews", ça fait toujours plaisir, et puis ça encourage à continuer.**


End file.
